Memento Mortis
by MediocHistory
Summary: Más de una vez, el había soñado aquello, los vidrios rotos, aquel símbolo quemado en su mano, y esos ojos rojos que le habían perseguido en más de una pesadilla, lo último que podía esperar era que aquello fuese real de alguna forma. [Disponible en Wattpad]
1. I

**Un golpe**

"_**¿No crees en lo que te digo?"**_

**Otro golpe**

"_**Joseph…"**_

**Esquirlas, sangre, y una mano temblorosa pusieron fin a aquel momento célere**

Trate, fútilmente, de mantener la compostura, mire mi mano derecha, cortada, temblando, llena de trozos de aquel espejo, con aquel maldito símbolo quemado en la palma de la misma, estaba sudando, los trozos del espejo se habían desparramado por todo el suelo, me eche hacia la pared, y me deje deslizar, muy lentamente, hasta el suelo, estaba en shock.

"_**Joseph…"**_

Sentí aquella mano en mi hombro, la misma voz estaba soñando otra vez en mi cabeza, gire, sabiendo que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, aquellos ojos rojos, con una calavera grabada en ellos, y aquel broche.

"Vete…" Fue una súplica débil, la cual comenzaba a evidenciar la pérdida de sangre

La petición cayó en oídos sordos, ella, muy tranquilamente, se quito aquel broche, dejando el cuello de su traje desadornado, y, seguidamente, lo engarzo cerca del cuello de mi chaqueta, yo deje mi mano derecha en el suelo, deformada, llena de esquirlas de vidrio, mientras mi mano izquierda, inconscientemente, toco aquel broche, y coloco la palma justo encima del mismo segundos después.

"¿Qué eres?" Una pregunta que había rondado mi cabeza desde hacia años.

Ella se levanto del suelo, y se coloco en frente mío, poniendo un momento su esquelética mano en mi hombro.

"¿Eres la muerte?" Comencé a sentir un pequeño dolor en mi mano derecha "¿Me has seguido tanto tiempo solo para matarme?"

Ella me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y pude ver, como si de magia se tratase, el cómo su mano se volvía a cubrir de piel.

Un silencio de muerte, en el cual ella solo se quedo mirándome, fijamente.

"Volveremos a vernos, y quizá entonces…"

…

La tranquilidad de la noche no basto para que no abriese los ojos de improviso, completamente sudado, me senté mecánicamente en la cama, con mi mano izquierda temblando, prendí la lámpara en mi mesita de noche y comencé a pasar ambas manos por mi cara.

No dure demasiado en aquel comportamiento, me levante unos minutos después, era de madrugada, pero el sueño parecía haberme abandonado, fui al baño, me lave la cara una y otra vez, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación tan desagradable que me había dejado aquel sueño, trataba de olvidar esos ojos rojos que me venían persiguiendo desde hacia tanto.

Tras una hora completa de verme la cara en el espejo, y ordenarme a mí mismo que me calmara, Salí del baño, aturdido, con miedo aun corriendo por el cuerpo, pero aun así decidí hacerme un café, y, de la manera más tranquila posible, me senté en una silla de mi balcón, apreciando la vista, esperando que entre el café y el silencio en el balcón mis pensamientos se calmaran.

Sentado en aquel balcón, apreciando la vista madrugadora, me quede ahí, sentado, los pensamientos tan tétricos que me atestaron hacia un rato empezaron a amainar, lentamente fueron desapareciendo. Ya mucho después del final de la taza, estaba de nuevo lejos de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Suspire, tomando la taza y entrando de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, vi, finalmente, la hora en el reloj "4:55", probablemente me había despertado sobre eso de las tres y cincuenta, o algo así, no le di importancia, tras dejar la taza en el lavaplatos, busque mi teléfono móvil en mi habitación, algo un poco complicado debido al módico desorden en el que encontraba, afortunadamente no fue algo que superase unos pocos minutos de rebusque entre varias cosas desparramadas por la habitación, por suerte le encontré, justamente en la mesita de noche, normalmente me hubiera frustrado por no haberle visto ahí desde el principio, pero no le preste mucha atención a eso, debido a que ya había tenido suficiente estrés en lo que iba de madrugada.

Abrí el teléfono, y viendo que le quedaba un 75% de carga, empecé a revisar, cosa que no tardo casi nada, siendo el único mensaje nuevo, uno que había llegado al parecer poco después de la una de la mañana, mientras dormía, el remitente era un numero conocido, pero no anotado en mi agenda de contactos, lo abrí y vi el texto, algo corto, pero directo

"Hoy 6:50 PM, sección derruida del metro, In or Out?"

La clase de cosas que te llegan cuando uno de tus pocos amigos es participe de un negocio moderadamente turbio, el sabia que esta renta no era algo exactamente "barato", y que siempre me vendría bien una ayuda, pese a la hora, mande una respuesta.

"IN"

Tras eso, siendo que no tenía planes de volver a dormir, me cambie de ropa, algo simple, pero aceptable para la oficina, esperaría hasta eso de las cinco y treinta, mi jornada regular empezaba a eso de las siete, de modo que tenía un margen amplio para procrastinar por ahí, no era algo que metería en mi "top" de cosas favoritas para hacer, pero si podía mantener la mente distraída, mejor, una caminata larga hasta que saliera sol podría ser buena idea, o quizá simplemente ir a uno de los cafés 24/7 cercanos.

Salí tranquilamente del apartamento y cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, tras eso, me embarque en el ascensor, con mis pasos como mi única compañía. El elevador fue rápido, y por suerte no tuve que esperar demasiado para encontrarme en el vestíbulo, donde a la única persona que pude saludar fue al guardia nocturno que hacía las veces de portero durante ese horario, con aquel uniforme que incluía un chaleco anti-balas, el correspondió el saludo levantando la mano levemente, añadiendo un "Buenos días".

Salí por la puerta principal y pude respirar aquel polucionado aire de las fabricas que atestaban la ciudad, para cualquiera, hubiese sido algo exasperante el no poder respirar aire fresco al salir de tu casa, pero esta ciudad se había convertido, a falta de mejores términos, un escoyo industrial creado desorganizadamente en una de esas muchas campañas de "diversificación productora", pero trate de alejar mis pensamientos de las acciones gubernamentales, si seguía pensándolo, me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

Comencé a andar en línea recta por la cera, siguiéndola mecánicamente, una suave brisa acompaño mi escasa odisea hacia uno de esos cafés 24/7 que se han vuelto relativamente populares por toda la ciudad.

Al llegar, pude ver como un vehículo de la policía militar se alejaba rápidamente, rápidamente perdiéndose en un cercano cruce, con tal de mantener la serenidad que había logrado tras pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en una cercana crisis nerviosa, decidí no rebanarme los sesos en pensar que podrían estar haciendo aquí.

Me acerque rápidamente a la puerta e ingrese, ya habían unas cuantas personas dentro del local, algunas con periódicos, otras aprovechando la conectividad inalámbrica que ofrecía el local con teléfonos inteligentes, me aproxime rápidamente al mostrador y solicite un sencillo desayuno.

El cual, por cierto, no tuvo el mejor de los sabores en mi boca momentos después cuando lo estaba consumiendo.

Luego de sentir lo que probablemente era un sándwich de jamón algo pasado, y un café con leche frio, pague con mi tarjeta de crédito y me largue, como mucho, al mirar el reloj, me percate del relativamente largo tiempo que me había gastado en venir hasta aquí para consumir un desayuno de mala calidad, marcaba las 6:01, el tiempo había pasado volando, quizá por mi excesivo pensar durante aquel relativamente fatal desayuno.

Tras dejar de inquietarme mucho por la hora, calcule que tardaría como mucho unos treinta minutos a pie en llegar al trabajo.


	2. II

La oficina, pese a lo temprano, se encontraba ya atestada, una vista a la que me había acostumbrado desde hacía un tiempo, empleados caminando, corriendo, de un lado a otro, llevando documentos, USB'S, cafés, lo que te podrías imaginar dentro de un aparato corporativo como este, mientras apreciaba el entorno oficinista a mi alrededor, revise mi teléfono mientras me dirigía a mi cubículo, como cada día, vi la hora, 6:51 AM, me había demorado un tanto más de lo que había calculado, pero, tenia 9 minutos para poner en mi escritorio.

Tras unos instantes de pasar entre atareados colegas, llegue a mi cubículo, antes de entrar, pase la tarjeta electrónica que siempre dejo en mi bolsillo derecho para que mi hora quedase registrada: 6:52 AM.

Confirmando que llegue a tiempo, me senté en frente de mi ordenador, presione el viejo botón de encendido del CPU y me puse a esperar a que el ordenador iniciase, tenía que llenar unas cuantas solicitudes, además de enviar unas cuantas páginas de contaduría a otro departamento por correo electrónico, entre muchas otras tareas hasta fin de turno – 4:50 PM.

En cualquier país, uno podría apreciar la sencillez que un trabajo asi te podría ofrecer, además de pensar "El sueldo debería alcanzar para todo lo necesario", cosa que, tristemente, en este estado mercante, no era cierto, dado que tu sueldo se terminaría invirtiendo un 95% en comestibles, de ahí que incluso los mas honrados tengamos que recurrir a recursos "bajo cuerdas" para llegar a pagar diversas cosas, desde una renta, hasta una hipoteca.

La clásica pantalla de Windows XP iniciándose apareció en el monitor, y al ver que tardaría un poco más, empecé a organizar ligeramente mi escritorio, el cual había descuidado un poco, no era mi actividad favorita, pero todo con tal de mantener la mente distraída.

"¡Buenos Días!"

La voz de un colega, la cual de hecho sonaba familiar, interrumpió mi tarea organizativa, mire por un instante a la división hacia la que estaba orientada mi escritorio, y ahí estaba, asomándose por encima de esta, con los brazos apoyados flojamente en la división inter-cubicular, Charles.

Con aquel pelo negro algo greñudo, y ligeramente desaliñado, en evidente necesidad de un corte de pelo, agregado que su corbata estaba un tanto mal puesta, como si lo hubiese hecho apresuradamente.

"¿Qué tal?" Fue una pregunta en un tono amable y simple "¿Trabajando ya?"

Windows XP finalmente inicio y yo empecé la labor, sin, evidentemente, parar la conversación.

"Sí, tengo que preparar esto para el departo A-2, sabes cómo se ponen" Teclee un poco tras decir esto "¿Y tú, no tendrías que estar transcribiendo documentos, o algo así?"

Su actitud algo floja era algo que no suprimía su capacidad de responder inesperadamente bien a ciertas preguntas, en este caso, me ofreció una tras mirar unos instantes su teléfono.

"Tengo cinco minutos hasta que tenga que hacer algo…" Fue una respuesta evidentemente basada en la hora, ante la cual me reí ligeramente.

Mientras trabaja, tuvimos una pequeña conversación, trivialidades, más que nada, tras ello, Charles se retiro a su ordenador para empezar a trabajar.

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápidamente, el tiempo vuela en cuanto empiezas a trabajar, el tecleo constante, tu concentración empieza a enfocarte únicamente en tu tarea, y es un tanto difícil el desprenderte de ello, al menos hasta que Charles me tuvo que tocar el hombro, con tal de recordarme que tocaba el descanso para almorzar.

A eso de las 12:03 ya nos encaminábamos hacia la cafetería, era un recorrido corto desde los cubículos hasta aquel sitio tan mundano y conocido dentro del edificio, siempre podías comer afuera, pero era mas cómodo el poder regresar a tu puesto rápidamente tras comer.

Luego de un momento, proseguimos a conseguir un buen almuerzo en el self-service de la cafetería, y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a otros compañeros de trabajo, condimentamos nuestra comida con una conversación trivial entre compañeros, era algo que pudo proseguir sin incidentes, de no ser por una simple y aparentemente inofensiva mención.

"Oye, ¿ese broche es nuevo?"

Mientras el continuaba comiendo, yo, un poco confundido, trague el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca, y decidí mirar en respuesta a su mención, mi camisa. Tal y como Charles había señalado, en el borde del cuello, particularmente del lado derecho, había un sumamente familiar, broche rojo.

"Pensé que la joyería no era lo tuyo" El menciono esto tranquilo, mientras masticaba un poco de pasta.

Mirando fijamente el broche, y con una repentina sensación de escalofríos, una gota de sudor frio me recorrió la frente, mis manos temblaron ligeramente, pero trate de mantenerme en control, quite el broche del cuello, y lo mire en mi mano derecha, brillante, lujoso, parecía autentico.

Trate de no parecer nervioso, y, muy lentamente, guarde aquella joya en el bolsillo superior derecho de mi camisa, para, posteriormente diluir el tema del broche con un "Eh, ¿no les parece que la carne es cada vez más dura aquí?", y para mi buena suerte, no hubo menciones posteriores del asunto.

Aunque no puedo decir que Charles no recelase un poco, aunque pareció darse cuenta de que no deseaba comentarlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Asi, tras ese pequeño incidente, y terminado el descanso, regrese a mi cubículo, pero me era casi imposible no detenerme de vez en vez, para solo llenarme la cabeza de preguntas, ¿Cómo había llegado ese broche al cuello de mi camisa?, ¿Por qué era casi igual al de-

"¿Paso algo con ese broche?"

Pegue un respingo, y mirando hacia arriba vi a Charles, asomándose desde su cubículo.

"No…nada, es solo que-"

"Ep" El me detuvo en mi intento de eludir el tema "Te conozco desde la secundaria, y se perfectamente cuando algo malo sucede"

Guarde silencio unos instantes, era un viejo amigo, claro, pero incluso con eso en perspectiva, lo que me estaba pasando era demasiado irreal, y es preferible tener un desagravio con un amigo a que me llame loco.

"Es…un asunto privado" Dije esto mientras le miraba con una expresión neutra "Larga historia, créeme, una pérdida de tiempo"

Charles se me quedo mirando unos instantes, con una cara que evidentemente denotaba un obvio "No te creo", pero se limito a suspirar cansadamente y a volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

Mire a la pantalla de mi ordenador, y tratando de olvidar todo el asunto del broche, seguí tecleando uno de tantos informes que había que redactar en lo que quedaba de turno, aun con la intención de olvidar este incidente, me revoloteaba constantemente en la cabeza como una mosca molesta, y más de una vez, aunque tratase férreamente, me hizo tocar esa pieza de joyería, solo para comprobar que estaba ahí.

Eventualmente, la carga de trabajo desvió mi atención, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba pasando mi tarjeta electrónica por el lector del cubículo para marcar mi hora de salida "4:31 PM".

Mientras me alejaba por el ahora menos congestionado pasillo hacia la salida, Charles se me unió en el trayecto, no parecía haberle molestado mi negativa, al menos eso se podía decir por su expresión.

Conversamos un poco antes de salir del edificio, de trabajo más que nada, hoy era miércoles, y aun quedaban tres días de jornada laboral, así que había todavía trabajo que hacer, y con ello un tema de conversación.

Tras salir de las oficinas, ambos emprendimos el conocido trecho de siempre, en el cual, ya a la mitad del mismo, nos separamos con un simple "Adiós", para mi buena fortuna, Charles no insistió en el asunto del broche, quizá el mismo pensó que era una tontería, pero aun así, ese pensamiento no dejaba de zumbarme por la cabeza un poco en el camino a casa ¿Cómo llego ahí?

Volví a decirme a mí mismo que lo olvidara, existían mil y un explicaciones para eso, de todas maneras, ahora estaba en mi bolsillo, podía hacer de cuenta como si no existiera, aunque no dejaba de sentirme algo…raro, tras haberlo visto en mi mano.

Una vez más, implore a mi mismo que olvidase el tema, para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba cerca de mi apartamento, subiría, guardaría un poco de ropa extra en mi bolso y esperaría hasta eso de las 5:35 para ponerme en camino, necesitaba ese dinero para la renta, lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era el quedarme sin casa, ¿y quién puede culpar a un oficinista al que no le pagan lo suficiente que busque maneras de subsistir?


	3. III

A la mitad de aquel llano inmenso, la música resonaba en el silencio de la noche dentro de sus auriculares aun alto volumen, removiendo la inquietante y silenciosa atmosfera, dándole el regusto perfecto a su práctica de tiro nocturna.

_**Every day when I wake**_

_**I'm trying to get up**_

_**They're knocking me down**_

La gracia de sus movimientos era acompañada por esas marcas que dejaba tras de sí, glifos de sustentación, mientras los blancos mágicos eran abatidos por su pistola, una y otra vez, al ritmo de la música

_**Shot like a rocket up into the sky**_

_**Nothing could stop me tonight!**_

Los blancos ya no permanecían quietos, y ahora empezaban a moverse para eludir sus disparos, aquel juvenil cabello plateado, junto con los glifos, acompañaba su grácil danza mortal, en sus esfuerzos por acertar en cada uno de sus blancos.

Un frenesí, fue así como podría describir ella sus ataques hasta que el ultimo de los blancos reventó, y tras serenarse unos instantes entre las nubes, empezó su descenso, la canción termino, y cambio al modo radial de sus auriculares, una voz, ya en sus buenos años, le hablo desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ha estado bien" Empezo con una felicitación que ella sabia no duraría mucho "Pero cuando puedas alcanzar ese ritmo sin música, estarás lista".

Momentos después, con aquella oscuridad madrugadora retrocediendo ante el alba, ella tenia sus auriculares en el cuello, sentada en el asiento del pasajero de aquella camioneta, junto a su mucho menos joven conductor, al cual decidió responder por su comunicación de hacia minutos.

"Dijiste lo mismo cuando aprendía a disparar" Era una queja de infantil regusto, acompañada de un intento de madurez, pese a su estancada edad física.

El conductor, al tiempo que manejaba el vehiculo por el casi siempre recto camino, acomodo su fedora negro, dejando ver con la poca iluminación del inicio del alba, unas canas.

"Eso es por el entrenamiento de fase" Fue una explicación dada con toda la experiencia que su larga edad le había traido, acompañada de unas pocas risas "Esta fase es solo una de muchas"

Ella cruzo los brazos, no le molestaba que se riese de su pequeña queja, sino que probablemente seguirían otros entrenamientos igual de extenuantes en las llanuras durante las madrugadas.

Casi le hacia desear no haber insistido en que le entrenase tras tanto tiempo viviendo como un civil común y corriente, pese a que no envejecía.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, suspiro, poniéndose los auriculares, y justo cuando estaba a punto de relajarse con un poco de música, el teléfono de manos libres del conductor sono brevemente, ella dirigió su mirada a él. Su mano enguantada en negro cuero pulso un botón en el dispositivo en su oreja.

Bajo los auriculares de sus oídos, y decidió escuchar, como mínimo, lo que su acompañante decía, podía ser algo importante, aunque podía ser también…

"¿Si?" El miraba atentamente el camino, tomando una curva mientras escuchaba "¿Es importante?"

El miro en el retrovisor, y mientras escuchaba lo que la llamada entrante decía, movió ágilmente el vehículo por una pequeña sinuosidad del camino.

"¿Sabes?, estoy en algo ahora mismo, podemos hablar luego" Con el pulsar de un botón, no pareció dejar tiempo a la persona al otro lado de la línea continuar.

Ella no pudo evitar bromear.

"¿Una de tus novias?" Ella se pronuncio al respecto con cierta gracia "¿No podrías hacer algo mas productivo en tus ratos libres?"

El no le dirigió la mirada, pero se le notaba tranquilo.

"Soy productivo" Hizo una pausa grandilocuente antes de seguir "Soy sacerdote"

"Al cual no dejan entrar en ninguna iglesia" Ella volvió a mirar por la ventana "Además, ¿no se considera sacrilegio esto de la longevidad excesiva o algo así?"

"Tan pequeña y tan sabia"

"¡Edad Física!"

El "viejo" sacerdote se rio, era complicado el lidiar con un no envejecimiento como el que ellos dos tenían, aunque en parte agradecía por ello a su antigua patria, sin su tutoría, aunque hubiese tardado en estar dispuesto a dársela, ella no tendría ni el más remoto conocimiento sobre la magia que usaba ya tan habitualmente, claro, todo oculto de cara al publico

Una solitaria estación de servicio se asomo en el algo ya claro horizonte, tras unos cuantos minutos expendidos en silencio, se aproximaron a la estación para recargar combustible, el aparco aquella discreta camioneta con vidrios polarizados cerca del surtidor, y mientras buscaba en el pequeño desastre que era su vehículo su billetera, no pudo evitar notar lo que su "joven" aprendiz estaba viendo.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, hacia la tienda de la estación de servicio, con un letrero "24/7" en su ventana, apoyaba su mentón en su puño cerrado, y el sabia bien lo que esto significaba

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo" Se quito el cinturón de seguridad tras encontrar su billetera, y pregunto aquello mientras se bajaba del vehiculo.

Le regreso la mirada en respuesta a su pregunta, con una leve y algo cansada sonrisa, en evidente factura por el entrenamiento nocturno, para después contestar:

"Chocolate" El asintió, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, ella hablo de nuevo "Ah, y Rams"

"Ramsés"

"…"Parpadeo un poco "Sin azucar"

El se rio brevemente, y tras cerrar la puerta del vehículo, y poner unos billetes en el dispensador y empezar a cargar, el no pudo evitar pensar en el cómo, tras tantos siglos, y pese a sus genes, aun parecía de a ratos comportarse como una niña, pese a que insistía en que lo suyo era simplemente una "edad física".

Después de llenar el tanque, se dirigió a la tienda para adquirir esa pequeña recompensa para su joven aprendiz, y mientras esperaba que su tarjeta de crédito pasase, no pudo evitar pensar que para el tampoco habían pasado los años, pero lo que si había pasado era que el la había visto, finalmente, y pese a todas las trabas que le puso en un principio, él como ella se había convertido en una guerrera, en prácticas, si, pero una guerrera, al fin y al cabo.

Salió de la tienda, los rayos del sol ya empezaban a asomar por la llanura, el camino rápidamente hacia el vehículo, y tras sentarse en el asiento del conductor, y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, le ofreció el dulce a su pasajera, aunque no tardo en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, el sonrió, y tras poner el chocolate en la guantera, arranco el automóvil, y regreso al camino, en dirección a su siguiente destino, no sin antes devolver la última llamada que le habían hecho.

"Entonces… ¿Qué era eso tan importante?"


	4. IV

Con aquel bolso en mi espalda, me dirigí raudo y furtivo en el ocaso hacia mi destino, era un viaje hacia uno de los barrios lejos del distrito industrial, donde aquellos combates clandestinos tenían lugar en aquella sección derruida del subterráneo.

Esa sección se clausuro debido a las altas tasas delictivas, incluidas variadas agresiones graves contra los miembros de la policía domestica, tras su abandono, elementos de los más bajos fondos de la urbe de **Carcere** decidieron convertir aquel sitio en una especie de coliseo, obviando claramente que en aquellos bajos fondos, se encontraban miembros de alto rango del ejército, la policía militar, y la domestica, haciendo este "coliseo" un sitio prácticamente intocable, y el lugar de excelencia para las luchas ilegales.

Me desplace un poco apresurado entre casas marginales y miradas maliciosas, para finalmente llegar al "abandonado" metro del distrito sur.

Como ya era la costumbre, tras visitar este lugar en tiempos de gran necesidad (como en el que me encontraba ahora), hice el recorrido tal y como estaba grabado en mi memoria, era cuestión de llegar a la primera plataforma, de ahí, en las primeras vías, doblabas a la derecha, y seguías por el túnel, en el cual, como en visitas anteriores, podía ya escuchar los vítores de la multitud, además de diversas profanidades, un sitio ilegal que podía darse el gusto de ser tan ruidoso como quisiese, en cierta manera, agradecía a esos miembros de la policía y el ejercito que se habían visto involucrados en esto, sin este lugar, probablemente ya estuviera viviendo en la calle.

Fijándome de que ningún ladrón me hubiese seguido desde la entrada del metro, con el bolso en el hombro, me acerque mas y mas al epicentro de aquellos ruidos: El "Coliseo"

O más bien, el sitio que anteriormente fuera utilizado para cambiar de dirección los vagones, además de engancharlos, el cual había sufrido grandes modificaciones, aunque dejaba lucir el hecho de que era "Ilegal", una iluminación pobre, la cual daba un aire cansino al lugar, y en medio de todo aquello, una "arena", tallada en el suelo, donde desde arriba, las profanidades, vítores y cualquier otra cosa eran aventadas por la multitud enardecida con el combate.

Salí rápidamente de las vías, y pasando a través de la multitud, siempre vigilando mis bolsillos, me dirigí hacia la antigua sala de operadores, donde ya varias veces mi contacto se había reunido conmigo, lo cual se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

Al entrar en aquella habitación escaleras arriba, desde la cual se podía apreciar la pelea que se lidiaba abajo, mi contacto me recibió, como varias veces en el pasado.

Vestía un traje el cual solo podrías ver en una mala película de traficantes.

"¡Josefo!" Lo siguiente fue un apretón de manos "¿Qué tal todo campeón?"

Solté una risa con aire de frustración

"Sigue siendo Joseph" Fue un recalco humorístico, a sabiendas de que sería inútil "¿Arreglaste todo?"

"Si, después de que esos dos terminen" El señalo detrás suyo con su pulgar "Tendrás tu dinero"

"Si gano…" Pensamientos de mi posible oponente se me pasaron por la cabeza "Andrés, ¿No me habrás metido contra el actual campeón verdad?"

El, tras ponerse un cigarro en la boca, estando a punto de encenderlo, me miro de reojo, para después encenderlo y darle una calada

"Tranquilo" Hizo un gesto, expresando un claro, ¿Qué más da? "Te puse contra el sub-campeón del año antepasado"

Me le quede mirando un momento, con una cara que expresaba un clarísimo: "¿Enserio?" Mientras cruzaba los brazos, añadiendo seriedad a esta expresión.

Entre caladas y jugueteos con su cigarrillo, rio un poco, para volver a hablar.

"Relájate" Sostuvo un instante su vicio en su mano izquierda "Es un flacucho que solo sabe pegar fuerte, no por nada fue sub-campeón en el 2037, porque no ha logrado mucho aquí desde entonces"

Un mal presentimiento imperante había saturado mi voluntad, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una ruidosa alarma anuncio el final del actual combate.

"Bueno, ve a prepararte" El tiro y pisoteo el cigarrillo "Y mejor que ganes, he apostado algo a tu favor"

Mire por la gran ventana de aquella habitación, la cual ofrecía una vista panorámica de las luchas, se podía apreciar una escena clásica de este lugar, un luchador, lleno de golpes y magulladuras, sobre el inconsciente (y casi muerto) cuerpo de su adversario, siendo vitoreado por la multitud que le miraba, solo segundos pasaron y un par de matones se llevaron al derrotado a la enfermería del lugar.

Suspire, me largue de nuestro punto de encuentro usual, y me dirigí a los vestidores, o lo que quizás pudieras llamar vestidores, eran más cuchitriles improvisados en los baños no funcionales de la estación. Al menos tenían una puerta que cerrar.

Intercambie mi chaqueta y jeans de salir por un short largo, acompañado de unas botas, y unos vendajes en las manos.

Agradecí el hecho de que mañana era un día no laborable, no quiero eximir mi golpeada cara en el trabajo, al menos con las heridas frescas, este lugar es predilecto si deseas salir con moretones grotescos por todo el cuerpo.

Salí de aquellos cuchitriles, y tras dejar mi bolso con Andrés, me dirigí a la arena por uno de los túneles de acceso, los borrachos, los fans de la violencia, y los espectadores casuales vitoreaban el inicio de otro cruento combate, un miedo ligero, casi imperceptible, me recorrió el cuerpo a modo de escalofrió, pero rápidamente aparte de ello mi mente, en su lugar, me llene con pensamientos positivos, dignos del mas versado de los camorristas (pese a que yo no fuese uno)

Desde el extremo opuesto de la arena, mi contrincante apareció, a un paso calmo, hasta estar a diez metros de mi, su aspecto era, "rudo", por ponerlo simple, lo que podías esperar de un, aparentemente, criminal versado, cicatrices de gran tamaño, antiguas, quizá no fuese un criminal, pero si era alguien veterano en la arena.

Ambos nos aproximamos hasta estar a diez metros uno del otro, esta pelea estaba en la cúspide previa a su inicio, el sistema de megafonía de la arena se activo, soltando un anuncio para iniciar la pelea

"Damas y Caballeros, este será el triunfo de la voluntad… ¡Del hombre más fuerte!, ¡El ultimo en pie, Gana!

La megafonía se apago, y los ánimos se calderón, dándole belicismo al ambiente, la multitud pedía una lucha, y eso era lo que tocaba.

Inesperadamente, mi rival lanzo un grito que acompaño a una carga frontal, se aproximo a una velocidad endiablada, salto a lo poco de agarrar carrera, su melena castaña se agito con su movimiento, y por muy poco logre esquivar un golpe descendiente de su parte, en retaliación, aseste un golpe que solo conecto con una ágil defensa, seguido de una patada en el estomago que casi me saco el aire, "¡Sigue luchando!" me dije a mi mismo, retrocedí y me recupere un poco, regrese a la carga, y aseste una lluvia de golpes contra mi adversario, el cual se cubrió en una clásica postura defensiva, dejando su cintura expuesta, en un momento de celeridad, durante mi ataque, le agarre la cintura con ambos brazos en un esfuerzo por derribarlo, mi agarre fue recibido con unos dolorosos golpes en la espalda, me rendí en mi esfuerzo en una victoria rápida, otro retroceso, siguieron todavía más golpes en un intercambio prolongado, a estas alturas, los gritos de la multitud eran ahora algo ahogado, y los ruidos de la lucha parecían sumamente fuertes, provocando que me enfrascase directamente en el combate.

Pero aquella concentración no basto para que no cometiese un error critico, lance un fuerte golpe que falló el alcanzar la cara de mi rival, el cual esquivo salvajemente el impacto, dejándome unos instantes en una posición vulnerable, la cual mi contrincante aprovecho al máximo, asestándome un golpe con toda su fuerza en mi mandíbula, ya con la frustración el pecho, tuve que retroceder de nuevo, el sabor metálico, el dolor, debí de morderme la lengua, respirando agitadamente, me cubrí de los siguientes golpes, contestando entre cada pausa que él se daba, hasta que en el momento justo, le aseste un golpe el pecho, su inmutación fue nula, dado que furiosamente me asesto un derechazo en la sien izquierda, esto freno los golpes constantes que estaba tratando de dar, a lo cual siguió una mezcla de patadas y puñetazos, cerrando su combo con un cabezazo, el cual conecto.

Por incontable vez consecutiva, me tambalee hacia atrás, el sabor metálico en mi boca se había vuelto algo incipiente, mezclado con una visión borrosa, veía como mi atacante se aproximaba hacia mí, me levante, mis parpadeos eran cada vez más lentos, y sentía como un desmayo no se encontraba muy lejano.

En aquel estado tan deplorable, mire el cómo casi estaba una distancia crucial para noquearme, asumiendo mi destino, decidí intentar por última vez golpearle en el rostro, dicho intento fallo, fui derribado por un rápido ataque, y ya en el suelo, el se me monto encima, y empezó a golpearme una y otra vez.

Me arrepentía profundamente de haber venido, aunque no culpaba a Andrés por esto, ya había sucedido, en ocasiones anteriores, mala suerte, como dirían por ahí.

Golpe, golpe, golpe, espere el de gracia, el que me haría caer inconsciente y que se diese por terminada la pelea, pero, extrañamente, aquel luchador tan aguerrido, miro hacia arriba, desde donde nos veían los espectadores, yo no escuchaba casi nada, solo sonidos ahogados, pero el parecía tener una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando, me miro un momento, se me quito de encima y hecho a correr.

Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué había abandonado la pelea súbitamente?, trataba de palear el dolor, pero al tiempo estaba mareado, solo esa pregunta se me cruzo por la cabeza mientras me reincorporaba, a duras penas, los sonidos comenzaron a volver poco a poco, hasta que escuche, muy débilmente, la mención de una cosa que me hizo entrar en pánico

"… _¡Policía!..."_

¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, ¿¡No estaba este sitio protegido!?, preso del miedo de acabar en la cárcel, trate de acelerar el proceso de reincorporarme para salir huyendo, pero a la final, mi cuerpo estaba en el límite, caí, y el dolor golpeo con toda su fuerza, impotente y paralizado, me quede oscilando entre la inconsciencia y el despertar, hasta que sentí que alguien me hizo quedar sobre mi espalda, hice un esfuerzo ultimo en mirar, y con la vista borrosa, solo distinguí un uniforme de la policía militar, levante un poco más la vista, y escuche el sonido de una de esas temidas porras eléctricas.

Lo siguiente fue un golpe rápido en la cara, el dolor paso a segundo plano, y todo en un estado célere, comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta, por el golpe, mi cabeza giro hacia la izquierda, sin motivo, mire hacia arriba, distinguía a duras penas humo, y figuras corriendo dentro de él, en un parpadeo, algo se asomaba entre el humo, oculto, pero podía distinguir…

Podía distinguir esos malditos ojos rojos, que habían estado fuera de mi mente en todo este rato.


	5. V - 1-2

No era la primera, ni seria la ultima vez que esas viejas y desplazadas memorias le paseasen por la mente, como si de un disco rayado se tratase, era algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir en su larga (y aparentemente ilimitada) vida.

Siempre podía escuchar las mismas voces, lejanas, casi acalladas, como si ella lo escuchase todo detrás de una pared de un grosor considerable, pero no lo suficiente para anular por completo los sonidos que venían de fuera.

Esos sonidos, esa era otra de las tantas constantes de esas "pesadillas", aunque prefería el sencillo termino de "mal sueño".

Murmullos que probablemente eran gritos, pasos apresurados, débiles sonidos de detonaciones que, gracias a su entrenamiento, sabia perfectamente, eran disparos, los sonidos venían seguidos siempre de una sensación de claustrofobia intensa, era quizá eso lo que le impedía poner las piezas juntas (además claro de la incapacidad de "ver" dentro del sueño hasta cierto punto).

Después de pasar instantes en la oscuridad, la misma rápida sucesión de imágenes se le abalanzaba encima como si de una avalancha se tratase, oh, cuantas veces no había tratado de darle sentido a esas imágenes, hasta le había pedido ayuda a Ramses, quizá una o dos veces, pero parecía que el mismo se negaba a recordar en profundidad los eventos previos a que ellos llegaran a este mundo.

Escenas borrosas, vidrios rotos, eso era lo único que podía discernir de las dos primeras, lo que seguía era su borrosa visión enfocando a su mano, cubierta de sangre, todo se desvanecía, y la "pesadilla" cerraba, perpetuamente, con un disparo de alto calibre, acompañado de un grito desgarrador embriagado de ira y miedo.

**... **

Abrió los ojos, como en todas las "pesadillas" desde que tenia memoria, no hubo grito, ni hubo sobre salto, gustaba de pensar que esto era gracias a sus genes, y que no era en en realidad una psicopata retorcida en un cuerpo creado en un laboratorio.

Su visión regreso rápidamente, mirando instintivamente por la ventana, un letrero fue rebasado rápidamente por el vehículo en el que se encontraba, pero fue suficiente esos segundos que miro para dar cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían.

_**"Carcere, 1 KM" **_

Le dirigió la mirada a su guardián, que conducía de manera serena y relajada, tal y como era Ramses casi todo el tiempo.

En su despertar, y viendo que Ramses parecía no haberse percatado de que le estaba mirando, decidió iniciar esta conversación con otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos, en referencia a la alocada vida amorosa de su mentor, guardián y amigo.

"Entonces," Acompaño el inicio de su comentario con una pausa y una risita "¿Si era una de tus novias?"

El viejo ex-sacerdote miro a su protegida de reojo, sin quitarle la vista al camino completamente, aunque ello no le quito el ímpetu a su respuesta.

"Créeme, es la ultima mujer que caería en mis brazos" fue una declaración digna de su mujeriega aunque célere naturaleza "En realidad me dijo por el teléfono que era algo importante, aunque no dijo de que se trataba con exactitud".

La parte de "La única mujer que nunca caería en mis brazos" pese a sonar ligeramente arrogante (como en ocasiones podía ser Ramses cuando hablaba de su vida romántica) acciono una pequeña pista en su mente de a quien se podía estar refiriendo.

Si, hace quizá diez años, oh, justo antes de aquella aventura por Europa que trajo infortunio y buenos ratos, una sonrisa agradable, y un olor a viejas enciclopedias que no encajaban con su joven persona, una bata blanca...

Ella salio de sus pensamientos rápidamente, y volvió a mirar a su mentor.

"¿Me imagino que ya le recuerdas, no?" El tomo una curva mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Si, ese olor a viejas enciclopedias es un tanto inescapable, aunque si permanece fuera de la vista y la mente lo suficiente, puede olvidarse, como tantas otras cosas" Ella permaneció en silencio un momento "Además, ¿no fue a ella a la que le entregaste el fragmento antes de esa faena?"

Ramses asintió.

"Dahlia" Con eso su acompañante de juvenil pelo plata pareció recordar hasta el ultimo detalle "Solo espero que no sea algo malo, o algo relacionado al fragmento"

"¿Y si lo es?"

Ramses permaneció en silencio un momento.

"Esperemos que no"

La conversación sobre el fragmento se desvaneció en ese punto, en particular por la proximidad a la metrópoli, en particular, al puesto de control que era la antesala a la industrial ciudad.

La camioneta fue desacelerando de manera suave y fluida hasta detenerse al lado del puesto de guardias a plena luz del día.

Inmediatamente, y de la manera mas mecánica, portando aquel uniforme militar emblasonado por el mítico león de san marcos, el guardia en turno se aproximo al vehículo, con un rifle colgándole del hombro, y una cara que denotaba la cantidad de años que llevaba en ese puesto, y realizando una pregunta de manera tan sosa y cansada que parecía que en años no había visto algo mejor.

"¿Motivo de entrada?" Una mirada fija que recompuso su cansancio acompaño la voz del guardia.

Ramses, sin perder el tiempo decidió responder las preguntas lo mas rapido posible, con tal de superar el punto de control civil.

"Motivos personales".

Un parpadeo acompaño al pequeño silencio que el guardia hizo durante unos instantes antes de continuar con su interrogatorio rutinario.

"¿Esta en posesión de algún elemento ilegal?"

"No"

"¿Tarjetas de acceso?".

El militar pudo ver como el anciano le toco el hombro a su joven acompañante, la cual se había puesto unos audífonos, pero se percato del llamado de atención del mayor, el cual le hizo una seña con los dedos, la cual ella entendió, y rebuscando en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, saco, instantes después una pequeña tarjeta que contenía su foto y era de un grosor considerable.

En cuestión de instantes el anciano tenia su tarjeta y la de su acompañante en su mano y se la entrego rápidamente al guardia.

Este regreso al puesto y se aproximo a una pequeña maquina de perforación, a cada tarjeta le sobraban tres usos, paso ambas por la maquina, la cual, con un pequeño sonido, le quito un uso a cada tarjeta.

El guardia regreso rápidamente al vehículo, y les entrego a ambos las tarjetas.

"Ahora, ¿seriáis tan amables de bajar del vehículo?" Un parpadeo "Es necesario revisarlo antes de que ingrese"

Ramses se quedo mirando al guardia unos instantes, y en lugar de bajar del vehículo, hizo una sencilla pregunta.

"¿Cuanto seria?"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante un minuto.

"500 Liras"

El peli-canoso asintió, comenzado a buscar su billetera, campante, empezó a contar varios billetes de alta denominación, los cuales retiro rápidamente, y entrego al guardia, el cual miro con un toque de complacencia en sus ojos su soborno, guardándolo rápidamente en su bolsillo, acto seguido, se adentro en su puesto una vez mas, accionando el interruptor que abría las puertas hacia la metropolitana Carcere.

No hubo mas contacto visual entre los dos hombres luego del soborno, y los demás guardias hicieron la vista gorda, dedicándose a sus otras actividades, como si el vehículo que acababa de pasar sin ser revisado nunca hubiese aparecido, ni existido.


End file.
